Nasir
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Laguz (White Dragon) |relatives =Ena (Granddaughter) Unnamed Great-Grandchild |game =Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |firstseen =Chapter 3: Pirates Aground in Chapter 28: [[Twisted Tower]] (Path of Radiance) Chapter 4-E4: Rebirth 4 (Radiant Dawn) |class =White Dragon |mirage = |voiceby = }} Nasir is a playable character from the Tellius Series. A White Dragon, and the grandfather of Ena, he travels around the continent of Tellius to seek a means to mend the rift between the Beorc and Laguz races. Profile Path of Radiance A dragon-tribe laguz who left his homeland behind after disagreeing with Goldoa’s King Dheginsea’s view regarding the co-existence between the laguz and beorc, Nasir served as a spy that traveled between both Daein and Crimea during the Mad King's War. He first met Ike when Gallia and Crimea arranged for the Greil Mercenaries and Princess Elincia to travel by ship to Begnion, which Nasir was the captain of. Endeavored to find and retrieve Lehran's Medallion that Ashnard sought, Nasir discovered it was in Mist’s care as a keepsake from her mother Elena, who received it from Lillia. After successfully gaining her trust, he betrays Mist by stealing the Medallion from her and delivering it to Ashnard. Although realizing that Ike was probably the key for his long term goal of coexistence between laguz and beorc while his granddaughter’s wishes weighed heavily upon him, eventually thinking of her well-being won out in the end, and so he revealed his treason when he helped Ena escape from Daein’s capital Nevassa. He also suggested Ike search Palmeni Temple at that time. When Nasir later appears before the siblings again, Mist readily forgives him for his actions, giving him little time to explain himself. He later explains that his main reason for betraying Ike's trust was to reunite Ena with her spouse, and joins them for the remainder of the war. Radiant Dawn After the war, Nasir elects to return to his homeland of Goldoa, whereupon Dheginsea opens up to him and informs him of all the hardships and troubles he had been hiding all this time. Nasir regrets his actions upon hearing this, and pledges absolute loyalty to Dheginsea. However, he found himself against his granddaughter when she opposed Dheginsea's vanguard alongside Kurthnaga. Despite that, in the end, he honored his pledge and remained with the king, standing in the way of the combined army of Laguz and Beorc. If he survives the battle, he will join the battle to undo Ashera's judgment. Personality Secretive, a perfect word to describe Nasir. While appearing to be aloof and jaded to the world around himself, he doesn't act cruelly towards others, instead he's polite and compassionate. While he’s not dismissive towards conversation with others, he never talks about his own past or anything that could pinpoint or at least imply what kind of laguz he is. He’s unique in the fact that unlike the majority of the laguz characters encountered by the Greil Mercenaries earlier on into their journey, Nasir appears to harbour no prejudice towards the beorc race. In fact, very few beorc are even aware of the fact that he’s a laguz as he gone to great lengths to disguise or even eliminate parts of his behavior or habits that make him laguz like in order to live among the beorc. The reason for his living among the beorc being that he wishes to see the barriers between the two races dissolve one day. Despite being a polite individual whose words, while vague or even cryptic to most, doesn’t seem to be intended to hurt anyone or their feelings. Nasir is quite capable of delivering concise speeches about a person's faults, failures and/or shortcomings if he believes someone needs to be aware of them, although the hurt feelings people generally have after these speeches is something he doesn’t always wish for. The only intention he ever has is telling the truth for what it is, nothing more and nothing less. Even though he can admire the idealism towards the world people can have, he acknowledges that most people with these strong idealistic views are in fact young and haven’t had to face many trials in their lives. Because he knows this, he often will tell those with such idealism that their resolve will be tested and broken over time as the world doesn’t lend itself nicely to those who hold onto such idealistic ideas. Although, when his pessimistic views on idealism are proven wrong, he’s pleased to see that a cynical outlook on life isn’t the only option people have in life. That such bright and hopeful ideas can survive in the world. While his polite and well-meaning nature isn’t a false personality he created, it hides a part of Nasir that’s willing to go to any lengths in order to help those he truly cares for. His loyalty to his family and later Dheginsea is second to none, as he's willing to gain the trust of people only to betray it later if it’ll benefit someone he cares about, even if it pains him to use the trust he’s built in such a way. As observed by him betraying the trust of both Gallia and the Greil Mercenaries had in him in order to carry out dastardly tasks on Ena’s behalf. In-Game Path of Radiance Recruitment Nasir will join as a playable character at the beginning of the penultimate battle, Chapter 28, but only if Ike manages to defeat the Black Knight in Chapter 27. If Ike fails to defeat the Black Knight in that chapter, Nasir will appear to save Ike as the castle collapses, and Ena will join in his stead. Base Stats Growth Rates |150% |50% |10% |55% |45% |60% |25% |35% |} Overall Nasir has incredible base stats to make up for the fact that he's only available for the last 2 maps of the game. However, even in these 2 maps, he won't be contributing very much due to his low movement, as well as the fact that you'll likely have many units at this point who deal with enemies just as well as he would. In spite of this, Nasir has one claim to fame that few others do: the ability to deal damage to Ashnard. He, along with Ike, Ena, and the 3 Laguz that join in endgame, are the only ones able to hurt the mad king. While an Ike with proper skills (preferably wrath and resolve) can handle Ashnard alone fairly reliably, a little help never hurts. Compared to Ena, Nasir is able to survive 2 hits from Ashnard in his first form, 1 from his second (Hard and Maniac Modes only), and avoids being doubled by either, all of which can be done at base. Ena needs several levels to even hope to stand up to Ashnard, making Nasir the far superior choice, assuming Ike can defeat the Black Knight Radiant Dawn Availability | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |○ |○ |} ◎ =Forced　○ =Available　□ =Available for selected Base Stats Growth Rates |70% |15% |45% |35% |20% |15% |40% |45% |} Biorhythm Bond Support *Ena: 10% Overall Nasir is very slow in Radiant Dawn, having much lower speed than most other trained characters, but his combination of a ranged strike weapon, superb resistance in a time when all of the enemies are magic-based, access to Nihil for the final boss, and very solid offensive power allows Nasir to stand out very quickly. He will not be doubling many enemies like some other trained characters may, but his stats and qualities allow for a very durable magic tank at a point in the game where all enemies from his recruitment onwards are magically based. Special Conversations *'With Kurthnaga' Kurthnaga: Nasir! You must talk to my father! Convince him to stand down! Nasir: .. We have committed two crimes. We ignored the will of our king, and in so doing let war rise once more. We must atone for our sins. Kurthnaga: ... I am willing to accept my own punishment. But is it right that the innocent—women and children who have never lifted a weapon—are also turned to stone? Nasir: You can't change my mind. I have made a solemn vow that I will never again betray my king. *'With Ena' Ena: I'm sorry to see that you stand with the king, Grandfather. Nasir: I turned on him once, and I will never do it again. Will you follow your grandfather's example? Ena: You know that I won't. I can't. I'm sorry. Nasir: It's all right, my dear. You can side with the prince. Stand by your convictions. Quotes Death/Retreat Quotes Path of Radiance Radiant Dawn *'Chapter 4-E3' Nasir: I have lived long enough... Ena, I wish you...the best... Ena: Nasir... Nasir! Grandfather... Nasir: ...Ena... Remember... You must walk your own...path... Epilogue *'Eternal Wanderer - Nasir' (悠久の旅人 Yūkyū no tabibito) Nasir served the new dragon king by observing other nations in his travels, and often doted on his great-grandchild. Etymology Nasir is a common Arabic name, meaning 'abettor'. It is derived from 'Nasr' (victory), with 'Nasir' being 'he who supports one to victory'. It also means eagle. Gallery File:Nasirpathofr.png|Nasir's Portrait in Path of Radiance. File:B09-084HN.png File:Nasir FE10.png|Nasir's Portrait in Radiant Dawn. File:FE9 White Dragon (Untransformed) -Nasir-.png|Nasir's battle model as an untransformed White Dragon in Path of Radiance. File:FE9 White Dragon (Transformed) -Nasir-.png|Nasir's battle model as a transformed White Dragon in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 White Dragon (Untransformed) -Nasir-.png|Nasir's battle model as an untransformed White Dragon in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 White Dragon (Transformed) -Nasir-.png|Nasir's battle model as a transformed White Dragon in Radiant Dawn. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Dragon tribe Laguz Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters